


Checkmate

by varooooom



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Incest, Light Dom/sub, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-01
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-10 02:32:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/780753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varooooom/pseuds/varooooom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin was swept up into Court life in more ways than one. For Kink Me, Merlin! #34, prompt in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checkmate

**Author's Note:**

> **warnings: some voyeurism/exhibitionism, light D/s, incest.** variation - OU. more phone porn because I am lazy.
> 
> Kink Me, Merlin! prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> Arthur/Merlin/Morgana
> 
> Modern AU.
> 
> Merlin likes to watch the Pendragon siblings at it. They like showing off.
> 
> Original prompt can be found [here](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37594154#t37594154)!

They touch him when they know no one is looking. Arthur's fingers brush the back of Merlin's hand when he reaches for the Prince's plates. Morgana drags the tip of her fingernails down the back of Merlin's thigh when he moves to pour more wine. Conversation stays nonchalant with their own special brand of bickering that keeps the King wryly amused and the entire kingdom blind to the hungry way they eye not the food before them but the man serving it and each other, sat on opposites of the chess board and waiting to claim each other's pawns.

They touch in the hallways, too; discreet. Morgana holds onto Arthur's arm as is proper of a gentleman escorting a lady, but she traces the muscles in his bicep with fingertips that know the course of every vein beneath the fabric of his tunic. Arthur leans in close to her ear to tell a particularly inappropriate joke and glances back to make sure Merlin is watching before he licks the sensitive skin of her neck, quick and sharp, just enough to make Merlin inhale and choke. It's all a show, a dance before the Court, but Merlin is their favourite audience.

Arthur's chambers are where they play, where he pushes Merlin up against the door as soon as they're inside and out of sight, tucked away in their own private corner of the castle. He claims Merlin's lips greedily, the Prince never denied a thing yet Merlin is the one being spoiled. His knees go weak from the force of Arthur's kiss but it doesn't matter when Arthur's arms, _strong_ arms hold him exactly where he wants him as teeth bite at Merlin's lips and a thigh wedges its way between Merlin's. Merlin _groans_ and Morgana's delighted laughter from across the room cues Arthur into stripping Merlin quickly. Jacket first and then his neckerchief with a growl that shoots straight to Merlin's cock. His shirt goes next, but not before Arthur pulls him away from the unforgiving wood and walks him backwards towards the table, shoves him shirtless down into a chair. Arthur sinks to his knees before him and Merlin _whimpers_ , earning a smirk on those infuriatingly perfect lips.

"Pull it out," he says, and Merlin does exactly as told while Arthur removes his boots and throws them haphazardly behind him. It'll be a mess to clean afterwards, but none so much as the mess Merlin himself will be. His fingers fumble over the laces ( careful not to tear as he had the first time ) until he can pull his trousers down over this hips, long, hard cock springing free. Arthur hums his approval but doesn't touch, fingers lingering just close enough for jolts of electricity to tease the warm, sensitive skin.

He stands and tilts Merlin's chin up for a single, firm kiss; a silent ' _Sit. Stay._ ' Morgana's smile is the ' _Good boy_.'

Arthur rips his own shirt over his head on his way to where Morgana holds her arms open for him on the bed, hands bracing broad shoulders to pull him down on top of her. When they kiss, it's sweet and gentle in sharp contrast to the rough way Arthur kisses Merlin. Something learned over time rather than the hapless boy from Ealdor swept up in the frenzied storm of a Prince's smile. They kiss and Morgana lifts a knee to Arthur's hip, skirts pooling low around her waist. Merlin stays quiet and watches as Arthur slides a hand from her throat to her breast and along the curve of her arse to pull that knee up even further, pressing her thigh against her belly so the skirts fall lower and expose where, _gods help him_ , she hadn't been wearing any drawers. He flushes hot and doesn't miss their shared smile, another piece taken and claimed.

Some days, Arthur has Merlin help when he undresses Morgana - women's clothing _are_ terribly complicated - but others have her on her knees in the bed, so that Merlin might watch from afar as each inch of pale ivory skin is revealed. When he is King, Arthur will dress her in the finest silks the land can afford and watch as Merlin tears them off with his teeth. He says as much into the skin of her shoulder as her bodice loosens to fall below her breasts, full and round with pink nipples already perked and hard. Arthur teases them from behind, fingers pinching and pulling and Merlin's breath growing harsh. 

The dress falls to her knees and Arthur throws that, too, wherever it might land. She lays back down and spreads her knees wide, letting Arthur slip a hand between them to tease his fingers from front to back, gathering wetness on them without penetrating. Her noise of complaint is cut short when he places his fingers in her mouth and Merlin _gasps_ ; she turns her eyes to him and watches the bead of precome slide along his shaft, hungry. Sealing her lips around the digits, she sucks on Arthur's fingers with loud, filthy noises as he sinks down between her legs, tongue teasing at those lips too so he can lap at her clit and have her moaning. Merlin knows he's not supposed to touch himself, but Morgana rolls her hips against Arthur's mouth and he humours her with fingers spreading her open, all while she keeps her eyes on Merlin and _sucks_. He lets out an involuntary whine, hands white-knuckled around the seat of his chair.

Morgana laughs again, breathy, "Arthur, the poor boy's going to hurt himself."

"Fill his little hole for me, then, would you? I'm a bit busy at the moment," Arthur replies playfully, licking his way into her cunt alongside three of his fingers. Morgana gasps and jerks in pleasure, momentarily forgetting her pity for her pleasure. 

It lasts a short while longer, Morgana moaning quietly and burying one hand in golden hair to hold Arthur where she wants him, before she beckons to Merlin with the other. He leaves his trousers behind, walking naked onto the bed and kneeling beside her. She stares up at him, gasping, then beckons him lower for a kiss, short and messy. Just enough to leave Merlin dizzy with kissed-flush lips when she urges him to turn around. He doesn't know where the oil comes from, never bothers to look and hardly cares to know when two of her fingers plunge into his arse at once. He cries out and falls to his hands on the sheets, his cock hanging heavy between his legs. Blue eyes look up to him approvingly as Merlin rocks back on Morgana's hand. He watches Arthur eat her out as she screws her fingers deep into his body, eyes all over where hands can't reach and he feels covered beneath their gaze. It's too much, overstimulating, and he knows it'll end quickly if he doesn't.

"Arthur," he cries, desperate for a release that won't come until his Prince gives it to him. And Arthur obliges him as he always does, propping himself up to kiss deep into Merlin's mouth, feeding him the taste of Morgana. It'll be his, soon, but not just yet.

First, they switch positions. Arthur lays on back and Morgana pulls Merlin flush against her, both knelt over their future King to kiss and touch each other everywhere he likes. Merlin tugs a nipple between his teeth and Morgana strokes Arthur's cock, slicking him up with sure and learned movements. Just enough to make the slide down his hard, fat cock smooth, and it _is_ smooth as Morgana eases Merlin back onto it. He faces her but Arthur's hands stay firm on his hips, guiding and easing as she gentles him downdown _down_. Merlin's mouth hangs open on a long, silent gasp, the breath pushed out of him by Arthur's cock filling him up, and Morgana smiles encouragingly, appreciatively. She teases it out of him, lifting him back up to the tip to let him fall back down, drawing a groan from both men; a little piece of her victory. 

Arthur thrusts back up into Merlin twice, three more times, before Morgana pushes Merlin down by the shoulders to lay flat against Arthur's chest, cock still buried deep inside. She mounts them both, legs on either side of them, then seats herself on a slow drag down Merlin's cock. They both hold still for her, letting her take her time and her pleasure. She gives short puffs of breath, eyes fluttering shut until she's taken all of him into her wet heat. It makes Merlin feel full from every direction, drowning in it, until they start to _move_. Morgana rides Merlin at the pace Arthur sets, fucking each other through Merlin's body. Arthur's fingertips bruise into Merlin's hips, Morgana's nails scrape neat lines into his chest. They gasp and moan around each other, thrusting in time to one shared heartbeat between three bodies. 

Morgana rasps, " _Oh_ , oh _Arthur_ " above him just before Arthur growls " _Merlin_ " beneath him. He can tell when Morgana climaxes by the way she tightens around him and her back arches into a neat curve; he can tell when Arthur comes by the way he sinks his teeth deep into Merlin's neck and sucks his way through the aftershocks.

He doesn't catch his own orgasm, too caught is he in between the pleasure of them both, higher than the tallest mountains and deeper than the bluest of seas. Magic courses through him and momentary panic chokes him, eyes squeezed shut as he comes for what feels like an eternity. Merlin only returns to himself when he feels Arthur curled around his back, hand slung low on his hips, proprietary, and Morgana's hand threading sweetly through his hair pillowed against her chest. Captured and kept; he's not entirely sure who won.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments either here or at the original Kink Me comment [here](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/35114.html?thread=37594154#t37594154) if you feel so inclined! Thanks for reading!


End file.
